TCM: The Legend Lives
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Three months after their encounter with Stretch and Lefty, things have gone back to normal for Mindy and Thomas. But what secrets could Mindy be hiding? Everything is about to change. sequel to Can Love Stand the Test?
1. The Beginning

_Welcome all readers to the next chapter in Thomas and Mindy's lives! I know the title probably sucks. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything better. Well, this is the second to last story in the TCM series. Enjoy everyone and please review? I like to know who's enjoying the fic._

* * *

_Some tales are told…then soon forgotten._

_But a legend…is forever._

Mindy shook her head as she read the article in the newspaper.

"Looks like someone has been taking credit for our work again, honey", she said.

"_On August 18__th__, 1973, Sally Hardesty, her invalid brother Franklin, and their friends fell afoul of a bizarre cannibalistic clan of serial predators. Ms. Hardesty was the sole survivor of that night of terror. She died in a health care facility in 1977._

_A single member of the murderous "family" lived to see trial. The prosecution recorded his name as W.E. Sawyer. He died in the gas chamber in 1981._

_The jurors concluded that "Leatherface", presumed to be an unapprehended killer, was in fact an alternate personality of Sawyer's activated whenever he donned a crude mask made of human flesh._

_If there was no Leatherface in reality, then Sally Hardesty may at last rest in peace…if there actually was a Leatherface, he remains at large, and the so-called "Texas Chainsaw Massacre"…_

…_was only the beginning."_

"What garbage!" Mindy said crumpling the newspaper.

In the past three months since Thomas, Mindy and Carrie moved in with Mama Sawyer, the stories of their crimes had passed into legend. Some nut ball started spreading rumors and claiming he was the killer instead of Mindy and Thomas.

Mama Sawyer welcomed Thomas, Mindy and Carrie with open arms. Carrie was very shy meeting her cousins Tinker and Alfredo. Most awkward moment was seeing Tex. Mindy still didn't trust him, but Carrie immediately liked him. Speaking of Carrie…

Mindy got up and kissed Thomas' cheek.

"Sweetheart, before we work on tonight's catch, we should tuck Carrie in for the night."

Thomas nodded and sat up. Mindy looked down at his leg and gently ran her leg up and down it.

"How's the leg?"

He shrugged. Ever since Tinker made the leg brace for him, his leg felt as good as it did before the accident. He was not allowed to walk around without it, not until his leg completely healed. Thomas ran his hand down Mindy's back, down the scar she had from the fight they had with Lefty three months ago.

"I'm fine, Tommy", Mindy smiled. "Let's just take care of Carrie, huh?"

Thomas nodded got up as he and Mindy walked to their daughter's room. Carrie sat at a little table by her bed with her doll and half a dozen animal skeletons and human skulls.

"Carrie, time to go to bed now", Mindy said.

"But we were just starting the tea party!" Carrie said.

Thomas smiled and picked Carrie up. Mindy pulled back the blankets on the bed allowing him to lay her down on the bed. Thomas tucked Carrie in and kissed her goodnight.

"Night, Daddy", she said.

Mindy kissed Carrie goodnight.

"Night, Mommy."

"Goodnight sweetie", Mindy whispered. "Now you get some sleep. Remember me and your cousins have a surprise for Daddy tomorrow. Don't tell him, okay?"

Carrie nodded.

* * *

Mindy and Thomas went up to the attic where their work area was. Sitting in the corner was one of their latest victims, a young lady. She was tied up and crying her eyes out. Mindy smiled as she picked up her sledgehammer.

"I got this one", she said.

Thomas smiled as Mindy raised the hammer above her head. The girl screamed as she brought the hammer down across her face. Both Mindy and Thomas smiled as the woman's blood splurted on them. Mindy stepped away as the woman fell dead to the floor.

"She's all yours, hun."

Thomas grabbed the woman's legs and pulled her to the table where he kept all his tools. He picked up a knife and began cutting the skin around her face.

"Making another mask?" Mindy asked.

He nodded as he cut the messy parts off and started sewing. Mindy watched as he dabbed the blood off the face being more neat than he did with his last few masks. Out of nowhere, the two of them heard the sound of a twig snapping. There was someone outside the house. Mindy looked out the window to see someone running off. Thomas got up and opened the sliding door to the attic. He slammed it behind them as he went to see who was out there.

* * *

_hope you guys enjoy. i'll have more coming soon_


	2. Tommy's Birthday

Mindy was up bright and early the next morning. Thomas laid in bed upstairs sleeping. He was up half of the night looking for the person who was spying on them last night. He had no luck. Whoever was out there had disappeared into the woods around the house.

"Oh Tex", Mindy said. "Morning."

"Morning", Tex said. "You're up early."

"I needed to ask you a favor. You're going out to town, right?"

"Sure am", Tex answered.

"Do you think you can go to the store and pick up something for me?" Mindy asked.

"What do you need?"

Mindy whispered in Tex's ear. He pulled away and looked at her surprised.

"Please?" she asked.

"Tex", are you sure you need it?" he asked.

"Yes! Just to be positive."

"Boy, you don't fool around, do you?"

Mindy laughed as she pushed Tex out the door. Mindy looked out the window as she watched him leave.

"Don't forget about the other thing!" she called out.

"Don't worry!" Tex said. "It'll be ready by tonight!"

Mindy walked into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. Carrie walked in carrying her doll.

"Good morning, Mommy!" she said.

"Morning", Mindy said. "You have to be quiet. Daddy's asleep."

"Why's Daddy sleeping?"

"Daddy was up late last night."

"Daddy's always up late", Carrie said. "Why doesn't he go to bed like me?"

"Daddy stays up so he can keep us safe. Go sit at the table. I'll make you breakfast."

Carrie took her doll and took a seat at the table.

"Where's Daddy's present?" she asked.

"Tex will bring it tonight", Mindy said. "We'll give it to Daddy tonight at dinner."

"I can't wait to see it!"

Mama Sawyer wheeled into the kitchen.

"Morning, girls", she said in her mechanical voice.

"Morning", Mindy said. "Are you hungry? I was just about to start breakfast."

"How nice of you, dear", Mama Sawyer said. "Where's Tommy?"

"He's sleeping. I'll bring up a plate for him."

Mindy looked around wondering where the rest of the family was.

"Where's Tinker and Alfredo?" she asked.

"Alfredo already went to work", Mama Sawyer answered. Tinker's probably working on another contraption in his room."

"Carrie, can you go get Tinker?" Mindy asked.

"Okay, Mommy."

Carrie jumped down from her chair and went upstairs. Mindy opened the refrigerator and looked inside. On the bottom shelf was a cake with red frosting.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

**TOMMY**

"I'm so excited", she said. "I can't wait to see Tommy's face."

"I'm sure he'll be very happy", Mama Sawyer said.

Mindy smiled and closed the refrigerator. Carrie brought Tinker into the kitchen.

"Hey, it's about time you showed up", Mindy smiled.

"Sorry", he said. "So is everything ready for tonight?"

"Tex needs to put the finishing touches on Tommy's present. But yeah. We're set for tonight."

"Great! Now remember, don't say anything to Tommy. This will all be a surprise for him."

Everyone turned as Thomas came into the kitchen. He yawned as he opened his eyes to look at them.

"Good morning, honey!" Mindy said. "You came just in time for breakfast. Take a seat and the food will be ready in a minute."

Mindy smiled as she thought about the present she had for Thomas. She wondered how he would react when he saw it.


	3. Carrie Catches Them

_Smut warning! I think I might have to change the rating of the fic. Tell me what you think._

* * *

Mindy looked out the window wondering when Tex was going to come back. The thing she wanted him to get was really important. It could mean this difference of her and Thomas' future together.

"Mommy?"

Mindy looked down to see Carrie holding her doll and looking out the window too.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, Carrie. I'm just waiting for Tex."

"Where did Tex go?" Carrie asked.

"He went to the store to pick up something for Mommy", Mindy answered.

She patted her head and looked back at the window.

"I hope he comes back soon."

* * *

A red car pulled over at the gas station. Tex stepped out of the car with his duffel bag and a small brown paper bag in his hand.

"Thanks for the ride, mister", he said to the driver. "You drive real careful, you hear?"

Tex walked toward the gas station looking inside the paper bag. He wondered why Mindy needed this. Why now of all times? Tex looked up to see Alfredo sitting on the porch. He was too busy cutting pictures out of dirty magazines to notice anything.

"Hey."

Alfredo looked up to see Tex walking inside. They both smiled at each other before Tex went inside.

"What's that you got there?" Alfredo asked with his crazy smile.

"It's something for Mindy", Tex answered.

"Still hung up on her?"

"No, Mindy asked me to get it for her", Tex said.

"What is it?"

"Something for girls."

"Can I see it?"

"No, you weirdo."

Tex went inside leaving Alfredo with his perverted thoughts.

* * *

Mindy sat on the front porch just in case Tex came back soon. She looked down at her lap feeling nervous. Not only for tonight but when Tex would finally come back. Was she ready for what Tex was bringing?

Thomas stepped out onto the porch for a little sunlight and air. He turned to see Mindy rocking back and forth on the rocking chair.

"Oh, Tommy!" she said. "I didn't see you there."

Thomas took a seat next to her. Looking at him got her thinking. Was he ready for what Tex was bringing her? Maybe they could talk about it inside.

"Honey…"

Thomas turned to face her. Mindy leaned in and kissed his lips. He looked at her surprised but kissed her back. Mindy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Thomas lowered his hands down her body.

"Tommy…bedroom."

Mindy wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up in his arms. Thomas carried her inside.

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing?" Carrie asked.

"Go outside, honey", Mindy said. "Mommy and Daddy need to have a boring conversation."

As soon as Carrie heard the words "boring conversation" she bolted out the door.

* * *

Thomas kissed Mindy as he carried her upstairs to their room.

_I love myself_

_I want you to love me_

_When I'm feelin' down_

_I want you above me_

Thomas closed the door behind him before laying her down on the bed. He was anxious to be alone with her like this. The last time they made love was a couple months ago after coming here.

_I search myself_

_I want you to find me_

_I forget myself_

_I want you to remind me_

Mindy smiled as he began unbuttoning the top to her dress. It had been too long since they made love.

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you_

_I touch myself_

"Oh Tommy, please", Mindy moaned.

Thomas pulled the straps of her dress down, exposing her breasts. He leaned down and kissed her chest starting a trail of kisses.

"Sweetheart", Mindy moaned. "It'd be better if you'd take off your mask."

Thomas nodded as he reached up and untied the strings to his mask. Mindy reached up and pulled it off. She tossed it to the side before pulling him back down.

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

In a matter of seconds, their clothes laid discarded on the floor as Mindy sat on top of Thomas. He grabbed her thighs as she straddled him.

_You're the one who makes me happy honey_

_You're the sun who makes me shine_

_When you're around I'm always laughing_

_I want to make you mine_

"I get to be on top this time", Mindy whispered.

Thomas smiled as she leaned in and kissed his neck. He tightened his grip on her waist as she started to move her hips.

_I close my eyes_

_And see you before me_

_Think I would die_

_If you were to ignore me_

"Oh god, Tommy", Mindy moaned.

Thomas grunted in return as he reached up and grabbed her breasts. He roughed squeezed as they started moving faster.

_A fool could see_

_Just how much I adore you_

_I get down on my knees_

_I'd do anything for you_

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy, I heard weird noises", Carrie said walking up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

She stopped in the doorway as she saw her mother on top of her father. She stepped inside and sat on the floor watching them.


	4. Explaining to Carrie

_Sorry for the long delay! I had finals and I moved back home for the summer._

* * *

Mindy smiled as she laid on top of Thomas. A good round of love-making was just what she needed to calm her nerves. Thomas wrapped his arms around her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Was it good for you too?" she giggled.

He smiled and nodded.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Mindy quickly pulled the blanket up over them and crawled off Thomas. They looked to see Carrie standing at the door.

"Carrie, what are you doing?" Mindy asked. "We told you to play outside."

"I heard you and Daddy making noises", Carrie answered. "I came to see what you were doing."

"Dear, you weren't supposed to come up here. You were supposed to stay outside until we were done."

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"What we were doing is how mommies and daddies say how much they love each other. That's all."

"Will I be able to do it too?" Carrie asked.

Thomas growled under his breath giving his answer. He did not want to think about his daughter having sex at all. She had no business doing it.

"Tommy…"

Mindy gently laid her hand on his arm telling him to calm down. She waved her hand telling Carrie to come toward them. Carrie climbed up on the bed and sat between them.

"Sweetie, what me and daddy did is for mommies and daddies only", Mindy said. "You can't do that until you get married."

"Will I ever get married?" Carrie asked.

"Maybe someday. But you have to wait until you're all grown up."

"Okay, Mommy."

"Good. Now go downstairs. I'll be down in a minute to make you lunch."

She and Thomas watched as Carrie bounced down from the bed and went downstairs.

"Phew", Mindy said. "Dodged a bullet there."

Thomas nodded as he got up. He picked up her clothes off the floor and handed them to her. Mindy watched Thomas get dressed.

"You know, we should go back to doing this just at night", she said. "We don't need Carrie catching us again. Or Tinker or anyone else."

He nodded in agreement. This was their time to be alone. They didn't need to draw a crowd.

* * *

"Here you go, dear", Mindy said setting a plate in front of Carrie.

She smiled as she looked down at her plate and saw a ham and cheese sandwich. Mindy looked out the window and noticed it was starting to get dark. She was wondering what was taking Tex so long to come back with her thing he was supposed to bring her.

"Mommy, where's Tex?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know", Mindy answered. "If he doesn't come back soon, Daddy will go look for him."

Thomas shook his head. He picked up his chainsaw and pointed to the door.

"You're going to go now?" she asked.

He nodded. Mindy sighed as she kissed him.

"Be careful, honey", she said. "Don't get caught."

Thomas nodded as he kissed Carrie's forehead.

"Bye, Daddy!"

He turned and walked out of the house, down the road.


	5. Tommy's Birthday Present

Mama Sawyer wheeled into the living room where Mindy and Carrie were. It was starting to get dark and neither Thomas nor Tex were back yet.

"Where are the boys?" Mama Sawyer asked.

"Tommy went to wait for Tex", Mindy answered.

"How long ago was that?"

Mindy looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"About three hours ago", she answered.

"When is Daddy coming home?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know, honey. Why don't you go upstairs? Auntie and I need to have a talk."

"That's what you and Daddy said and you didn't talk", she smartly said.

"Your mother and I are going to talk about other things", Mama Sawyer said.

"Really?"

"For real this time", Mindy said.

Mindy waited until Carrie was upstairs before turning back to Mama Sawyer. She looked down at her lap before starting.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?" Mama Sawyer asked.

"It's about me and Tommy", Mindy said. "And about his birthday present."

"What about it?"

"How different was it when you had more than one kid?"

"What do you mean?" Mama Sawyer asked.

"Tinker was your first son, right?" Mindy asked.

Mama Sawyer nodded.

"How did things change once Tex came into the picture?"

"Things were very different. Tinker was no longer the center of attention. I had to learn how to give him attention every once in a while and still take care of Tex. Tinker thought he had to earn my attention."

Mindy felt nervous and started worrying about Carrie. Mama Sawyer noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked.

Mindy shook her head.

"No, it must be something if you had to ask."

"It's concerning Tommy's present", she answered.

"Which is?"

"I have to wait for Tex to come home. He's bringing it. Once I see it for myself, then you'll know what his present is."

Mama Sawyer shrugged and wheeled out of the room. Mindy sighed as she looked out the window and wrapped her arms around herself. She softly touched her stomach hoping Tex and Thomas would be home soon.

* * *

Tex drove Alfredo's truck heading home and trying to head off a couple of travelers he ran into at the gas station. It was quiet that night. The only thing that could be heard was the engine of the truck and the sound of what little wind there was.

Tex stopped the truck when he heard the buzz of a chainsaw.

"Tommy" he called out. "Tommy, it's Tex."

The sound of the chainsaw soon stopped. Thomas came out from the bushes and stepped onto the road in front of the truck.

"There you are", Tex said. "Guess what, cousin? I got a little job for you to do."

Thomas climbed onto the flatbed of the truck as Tex started the engine. They backed the truck into the bushes as they waited for a car to come. In the back of the truck, Thomas saw a dead coyote. That would come in handy.

Soon a blue car came rushing by. Tex turned on the lights and started following the car. Thomas stood on the back of the truck as Tex sped up. They waited until they were right next to the car. Side by side. Thomas grabbed the dead coyote and threw it onto the other car, smashing their windshield and causing the car to stop.


	6. The Attack Begins

Thomas jumped off the back of the truck and picked up his chainsaw. He hid in the bushes as he watched a couple get out of the car. It appeared they had a flat tire.

"Where the fuck are they?" the young man yelled looking around.

"A flat tire?" the girl asked looking at the car.

"This is not happening."

"It's happening! It's happening to us! Now we're going to change this tire and get out of here. Now!"

"Okay", the man said. "Slow and easy…cause I'm about to lose my fucking mind!"

Thomas noticed the young man kept looking around. It was like he knew Thomas was out there. He knew he was waiting to attack. Thomas had no choice but to wait until they least suspected him, that way he could surprise them.

He shifted his position in the bushes. He must've stepped on a twig or something because the girl quickly looked around again.

"Did you hear that? Hurry up. That truck is coming back."

Thomas got up from the bushes as the girl pointed her flashlight toward the road. His leg brace squeaked with every step he took.

"That doesn't sound like a truck to me", the young man said as he fixed the tire.

"No, it doesn't", the girl said in agreement.

Thomas' brace continued to squeak as he walked toward them.

"It's done?" the girl asked.

"It'll have to do."

Thomas had to act now. He started up his chainsaw and raised it above his head. The girl and the young man yelled in fear as he limped toward them.

"Ryan, get in the car!" the girl yelled.

"It's locked! It's locked!"

Thomas limped after the young man who jumped across the back of the car. Thomas brought his chainsaw down on the windshield, shattering it. The man jumped into the back seat of the car as Thomas tried to get his chainsaw out of the windshield. He shook it a bit and began sawing the car.

The girl started the car and backed it up against him. Thomas fell to the street. His chainsaw fell from his hand and turned off the minute it hit the street.

"We hit him!" the man yelled triumphantly. "We hit him!"

As the girl tried to switch the gears on the car, Thomas got back up to his feet.

"He's coming up on the back!" the man screamed. "Go!"

Thomas grabbed the trunk of the car and started pulling, trying to scare them. The girl switched the gears of the car and drove, leaving Thomas in the dust with the trunk of the car in his hands. Thomas yelled and threw the trunk down in frustration.

* * *

Mindy stood on the front porch as she waited for Tex and Thomas. She didn't like it when he was gone this late. Especially tonight. Mindy didn't like the idea of Thomas working this late on his birthday. Not to mention he was working with his bad leg.

Mindy turned to see Mama Sawyer and Tinker watching her from inside.

"Can you watch Carrie for me?" she asked.

"Where are you going?" Tinker asked.

"I'm going out to look for Tommy", she answered. "He's late."

"Honey, don't be ridiculous", Mama Sawyer said. "You can't go out there."

"I don't care", Mindy said. "I'm going out there to look for my husband."

"Mindy, you can't go out there in your condition."

"Mama's right", Tinker said. "You stay here. I'll go look for him."

Both women watched as he stepped out the door and headed down the road. Mindy turned to Mama Sawyer.

"How did you know about it?" she asked. "I'm not even sure about it yet."

"Honey, you're always tired", Mama Sawyer said. "You haven't been eating much and whatever you do eat, I notice you end up bringing it back up early in the morning."

"You know about that?"

"Mindy, you're talking to a woman who had three kids of her own. I know a pregnant woman when I see one."

Mindy smiled in disbelief as she put her hand on her stomach.


	7. A Double Whammy

Tinker walked down the road looking for Tex and Thomas. It was dark out and all he had with him was a flashlight.

"Boys, you better not jump out and scare me", he said to himself.

"Heeey…Tech!"

Tex jumped out of the bushes laughing as Tinker jumped.

"What the fuck, man!" Tinker yelled. "What are you and Tommy up to? Mindy's worried sick."

"Hey, relax", Tex said. "We got a couple on their way here. Tommy and I will take care of it."

"No, I'm staying here. Just in case."

"Fine! Just stay out of my way. The truck's off the road. Tommy's hiding somewhere."

"Okay", Tinker said. "This is his last job for the night. Mindy doesn't need to be worried any more than she already is."

"I know. By the way, I have the thing she asked for."

"What about Tommy's present?" Tinker asked.

"I got that hidden away", Tex said. "We'll give it to him when we get home."

Both men turned their heads as they heard the engine of a car.

"Go on!" Tex told Tinker. "Get out of here!"

Tinker ran into the bushes. Tex poured a cup of blood of his head and jumped into the middle of the road. He held out his arms limply looking half dead. The car in front of him took a sharp turn and drove off the road, falling down the cliff. There was a car behind Tex. The driver obviously saw Tex and swerved off the road as well.

"A double whammy!" Tinker laughed as he came out of the bushes.

"This is going to be a fun night!" Tex laughed.

"I'll say. You get out of here, I'll take care of this."

* * *

"Carrie, are you lonely here?" Mindy asked.

She sat in Carrie's room hoping she'd say yes. The girl had no friends. She was kept cooped up in the house day after day. Mindy looked at all the bones scattered through the room.

"No, I'm not lonely, Mommy", Carrie said. "I have Sally here."

She held up her doll. Mindy sighed.

"Well, what if Mommy and Daddy gave you someone to play with?" she asked.

"Is it another doll? More bones?"

"No, sweetie", Mindy said. "I mean a real person. What if I said you were going to be a big sister?"

"I don't know", Carrie shrugged.

"Would you be happy if I told you Mommy and Daddy were going to give you a little brother or sister?"

"I don't know."

"Why, Carrie?" Mindy asked. "Why don't you know?"

"You never asked me if I wanted someone to play with", Carrie said.

"What?"

"Mommy, I'm your baby. Why do you want another baby?"

Mindy smiled as she pulled Carrie into her lap.

"Sweetie, this new baby can never replace you", she said. "You won't be our baby anymore. You'll be our big girl."

"I don't want to be a big girl", Carrie said. "I always want to be the baby."

Mindy sighed. This was going to create a lot of problems.


	8. Tex and Tinker

Mindy paced back and forth on the porch becoming more nervous by the minute. It was almost 10pm and none of the boys were back yet. She wondered what they were doing and what was taking them so long to get back.

"Mindy, sit down dear", Mama Sawyer said. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"If none of them come back in the next 10 minutes, I'm going to look for them", Mindy said. "I can't take this anymore."

"Give them time."

"Tommy's been gone for over four hours! How am I supposed to know if he's okay?"

"Mindy, calm down", Mama Sawyer said. "Think of the baby. Tommy will be back soon."

"Hey, is anyone home?"

Mindy rushed to the front door to see who it was. She was slightly relieved but disappointed to see it was Tex.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

"Sorry", Tex said. "I had to hitchhike back to the gas station."

"And?"

"Then I stole the truck from the garage", he continued. "Alfredo's probably still walking home."

"What did you do that it took this long?" Mindy asked. "Where's Tommy?"

"Tommy and I got ourselves a small crowd of meals on their way here."

"How many?" Mama Sawyer asked.

"Three", Tex answered. "Oh Mindy, I got that thing you wanted."

"Finally!" Mindy said as she took the small bag from him.

"What is it?" Mama Sawyer asked.

"It's a pregnancy test", Mindy said. "Now I'll know for sure if I'm pregnant or not."

Mama Sawyer and Tex watched as she ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"They still do that?" Tex asked.

* * *

Tinker began lighting road flares along the dirt road. Thomas put his damaged chainsaw in the back of the truck and got another one. He was going to climb down the cliff to see if he could find any bodies. Both men hoped the car wrecks hadn't completely ruined them.

Tinker saw movement from the corner of his eye. He could see a man coming up from over the edge of the cliff.

"Looks like you had a little mishap", Tinker said.

"Hey, mister I'm glad you came along", the man said. "My jeep and this car, we had an-"

"Accident" Tinker said raising his claw. "I know that."

He turned and walked back to the truck getting more flares.

"So pretty", he said as he lit another one. "So beautiful, the glow. Technology is our friend, you know?"

"Yeah, right", the man said not caring. "Listen mister, I got some people who are hurt down here and I need your help."

"We got the means", Tinker said. "We got the machine."

"Look buddy, I need you to help me turn my jeep up."

"Make it upright?"

"Yeah", the man said. "Right side up."

"What do you think all these fucking flares are for, stupid?" Tinker asked.

He turned to walk back to the truck.

"Thanks a lot, buddy", the man said following him.

Tinker got into the truck and started the engine. He looked in the side view mirror to see the man looking in the back of the truck. He must've seen the chainsaw.

"Listen buddy, I got to get something first."

Tinker watched as the man ran back to the cliff.

"Rock it, brother", he murmured.

He sat in the truck watching the man pull something from his car.

"You ready to roll, young Newman?" Tinker yelled through the window.

"Just 15 seconds!" the man yelled back.

Tinker watched as the man kept looking back at him and then looked back at something else. Each of them had a feeling they were up to something. Tinker revved the engine and turned on the headlights. He started driving toward the man ready to hit him. Instead, the man jumped out of the way and rolled down the hill into the woods. Tinker watched amused after he crashed into the wrecked car.


	9. Pregnant or Not Pregnant?

Thomas stood where he was as he saw a man rolling down the hill where Tinker was. Thomas revved up his chainsaw and walked toward him. The man got up and picked up a machine gun that was on the ground. He held it against the chainsaw, making the blade wear out. Thomas pushed the chainsaw harder against the gun, making the man drop it.

Both men circled each other waiting for the other to attack. Thomas swung his chainsaw at the man before he started kicking at his hands, trying to make him drop the chainsaw. The man repeatedly kicked him before tackling him to the ground. The man wrapped his hands around Thomas' throat trying to choke him to death.

Thomas reached into his pocket and pulled out a dremel tool. He pushed the button and pressed the spinning blades against the man making him scream in pain and rolling off Thomas. Thomas picked up his chainsaw while the man held his leg in pain. He held the chainsaw above his read ready to finish him off.

"Hey, scumbag!" both men heard. "Here!"

Thomas turned to see a young woman. The same girl who was spying on him and Mindy the other night.

"You want me, not him!" she yelled out.

Thomas looked back to the man at his feet and kicked him before running after the girl. He soon lost her after she ran ahead of him.

* * *

Mindy looked at the little strip on the pregnancy test and looked at her watch. She looked at the box with the instructions wondering how long it was going to take.

"Immerse the proper end of the strip in urine or sprinkle three drops of urine", Mindy read. "Result is readable within two to three minutes. A blue strip is a positive pregnancy, red is a false pregnancy."

She looked at her watch to see how much longer she needed to wait. She still had at least 30 seconds to wait.

Mindy sighed as she gently rubbed her stomach. Everything was going to change if she was pregnant. Carrie wasn't going to be an only child anymore. She wasn't going to get all the attention.

Mindy, Thomas and Carrie would finally be able to go back home. This time they were going to have a proper homebirth. Mindy did not want to mess up like they did with Carrie. This time the baby would be born in a safe place surrounded by its family.

Mindy picked up the test and looked at it again. She could see the strip beginning to change colors.

"Oh my god", she gasped.

* * *

Tex looked in the living room watching Mindy tie a ribbon onto a small box. He noticed she had a big smile on her face.

"Good news I take it?" he asked.

"Great news!" she said. "I can't wait until Tommy comes home!"

Tex chuckled. He hadn't seen Mindy this happy in years.

"How'd the pregnancy test go?" he asked.

"It went perfectly", Mindy answered.

"Pregnant or not pregnant?"

She smiled as she put the box down on the table in front of her.

"Pregnant!" she yelled happily.


	10. 1 Down 3 to Go

Thomas' leg brace squeaked with every step he took. He could've sworn he heard voices.

"Benny!" he heard a girl shout.

Thomas turned his head toward the direction of the voice. Nothing but silence followed. He didn't know where to go now. There were four people on the run and he didn't know where to start. Thomas looked at all the traps around him he set. He took a piece of rope from his pocket and tied on end of it around his chainsaw. He took the chainsaw and the rope and tied it onto a tree branch.

He would be able to lure someone to him. If someone saw his chainsaw hanging there, they might try to grab it, but Thomas would be there waiting. He hid behind the tree as he heard footsteps. Out of the darkness, he saw the young girl he was chasing. She stopped as she saw the chainsaw swinging from the tree.

Thomas stood behind her knowing he got her now. The girl turned around and nearly screamed when she saw him. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off her feet. He carried her by the throat to the tree. She kicked her legs as she fought for air until she passed out.

Thomas pushed her against the tree making sure she wasn't going to run away again. He pulled his chainsaw off the branch and started it just as the girl regained consciousness. He revved up his chainsaw and pressed it into her making her scream in agony. Blood spurted everywhere, onto himself and on her. The girl stopped screaming as he pulled the chainsaw away. She fell to the ground dead.

Thomas turned off his chainsaw and walked away. 1 down, 3 to go. He continued to walk through the woods looking for the others. As luck would have it, he spotted the couple he ran into earlier a few feet from him. He growled as he thought about how much trouble those two were putting him through tonight.

He started up his chainsaw and ran after them. The couple screamed as they started running. He followed them as he started groaning. All this running was not good for his bad leg. It was starting to hurt, especially with the metal brace rubbing against his leg. Lucky for him, those people didn't know about the traps he set. The young man fell to the ground as his foot got caught in one of the traps.

"Get out of here!" he yelled to the girl.

"Ryan, you have to try!" she yelled. "Get up!"

"Go! Get out of here!"

The girl looked at Thomas as he approached them. He raised his chainsaw above the man as the girl ran away screaming. Thomas stopped as he watched her. That was the direction of the house! He quickly turned off his chainsaw and followed her. His heart nearly stopped as she watched her walk inside, but what made it worse…he saw her shadow going upstairs…into Carrie's bedroom!

* * *

Mindy sighed as she laid in the bathtub. She had a lot of things on her mind. She hadn't told Carrie about her new baby brother or sister yet. How was she going to react? Carrie already showed that she didn't want a brother or sister.

"Tommy, where are you?" Mindy softly asked.

She softly put her hands on her flat stomach as she thought about Thomas. How was he going to react? Was he ready for another kid? Neither of them talked about having more kids.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard crying from the hallway.

"Carrie?" she called. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Mindy pulled the plug from the drain and stepped out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her body.

"Carrie?"

She opened the bathroom door to see Carrie going into her room with a stranger following her.

"Tex!" Mindy called.

Tex came running out of his room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Carrie! Someone's with her!"


	11. Carrie's First Catch

Carrie sat at her little table pretending to cry, luring the woman into her room.

"Hey", she heard.

She looked up to see the woman kneeling in front of her.

"It's alright", the woman said. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

Carrie didn't dare answer that question. She knew how things went. If Carrie told the woman what her name was and if she escaped, she would tell the police her name and find her family.

She looked at her doll and looked at Tex who was standing behind the door. Carrie could lure the woman toward him. She held out her doll.

"Sally", she said.

The woman took the doll and stared at the tiny skull that was used for the head. Carrie looked down at the table and saw the little wooden knife she used for her little tea parties. She picked it up and stuck it in the woman's leg.

The woman screamed in pain and dropped the doll as she backed away from Carrie. She pulled the knife from her leg and looked at her. Carrie picked up the doll and shook her, pretending she was talking.

"Yakitty yak, don't talk back."

The woman dropped the knife and backed away in fear. Carrie looked at Tex who opened the door and turned on the light. He wrapped his arm around the woman's neck, keeping her from running.

"Girl!" he said. "Sorry if I did, but looks like you've had yourself a little mishap here tonight."

Tex grabbed her face forcing her to look at him.

"You know you're late."

He smiled as he turned to look at Carrie.

"Don't they just get dumber and dumber?" he asked. "Don't they?"

Carrie smiled and nodded as she tucked the bloody knife into her doll's dress.

"Don't they?" Tex repeated, making Carrie giggle.

She continued giggling as he pulled the woman out of her room. Mindy watched as Tex took the woman downstairs to the kitchen.

"Carrie, what happened?" she asked.

"I caught one, Mommy!" Carrie cheered. "I caught my first person!"

"You scared me!" Mindy said grabbing her. "I heard you crying and I saw you going into your room with a stranger alone! What am I supposed to think of that? I thought something happened to you!"

"I'm sorry, Mommy", Carrie said. "I wanted to catch her."

"Well, if she's here then that must mean your father's on his way back. I'll be having a talk with him about this."

Carrie looked down at her feet knowing she was in trouble.

"After we're done, we need to have a talk with you about something important", Mindy added.

"What?" Carrie asked.

"It's something important", Mindy said. "You'll know when we talk to you. Now go downstairs and help Tex."

She watched Carrie go downstairs into the kitchen when the woman screamed in fear. Carrie was becoming just like them. She was going to fit in the family just fine. Now if only she would be more accepting of the new baby.

Mindy looked up as she heard the back door open.

"Tommy?"


	12. Tommy's Back

Mindy watched as Tex tied the woman to a chair in the kitchen. He then hammered nails into her hands to the wooden arms of the chair that way she wouldn't escape so easily.

"So", Tex said as he hammered in the nails. "How do you like Texas?"

She cried not only in pain, but also from fear. Tex stood up and pointed a nail in her face.

"More little nails if you don't stay put."

"Why are you doing this?" the woman asked.

"Because if you don't poke them, then they don't leak", Carrie answered. "And if they don't leak, then we can't feed Grandpa. Silly."

Mindy looked at the corpse of Grandpa Sawyer that sat in the corner of the kitchen. Thomas insisted on bringing his corpse with them. Their family belonged together. Mindy took the cup of the woman's blood and handed it to Carrie.

"Go feed Grandpa, dear", she said.

"Ruckus, ruckus. My nap is just a goner. I hope you're all pleased with yourselves.

Mama Sawyer wheeled into the room looking tired.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", Mindy said. "We didn't mean to wake you."

She nodded and looked around.

"Where's Tommy?" she asked.

"Mopping up, Mama", Tex answered.

"Uh-huh…uh-huh. That's what you always say. Mopping up, which means you ain't caught them all like last time."

Mindy shook her head. Tex and Tinker always made Thomas' job harder than usual.

"Please", the woman in the chair cried. "What have we done? Can't you stop this?"

Mama Sawyer looked at her.

"You'd best shut up or I'll do your tongue first", she said.

"That's right", Tex said. "Best not to get Mama angered up."

Mindy nodded as she opened the refrigerator door looking at Thomas' birthday cake inside. She quickly closed the door as she heard someone coming inside.

"Tommy?"

She sighed in disappointment when she saw it was just Tinker. It looked like he was dragging someone inside.

"Brought home the bacon, Mama", Tinker said.

Mindy, Carrie and Mama Sawyer watched as Tex helped Tinker tie the young man up by his wrists and legs above the sink.

"We got some dark meat coming too, Mama", Tinker said. "Sure to be trodding in here any minute."

"If he minds", Mama Sawyer said.

Mindy started tapping her fingernails on the counter. Where was Thomas? She was getting impatient. Tinker looked at him as he looked through his tools.

"You know Tommy's been getting out of hand lately. That present we got for him should keep him in line."

"If he gets out of hand, it's probably because something's bothering him", Mindy said. "He's not an animal you can control."

Tex and Tinker looked at the woman in the chair who continued to cry.

"She looks to me like she could go all screamy on us, Eddie."

Tex picked up a meat cleaver and slammed it on the counter in anger.

"I wish you'd call me Tex", he said. "I told you."

"I'm sorry. Say, how'd you like to do us the honor of plugging her up?"

He thought about it for a minute and then nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Mindy shook her head as she looked out the window, ignoring what was happening in the kitchen. She tried to see if she could spot Thomas outside.

"Mommy!" she heard. "Mommy, watch!"

Mindy turned to see Carrie with a roll of tape. She watched as Carrie and Tex wrapped the tape around the woman's head getting her to be quiet.

"I'll get Tommy's present", Tinker said. "Say Tex, you want to give me a hand with this? The thing's so damn heavy."

Tex looked at the woman and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Don't even think about leaving before dinner."

Tex went outside to help Tinker with Thomas' present. Carrie helped Mama Sawyer into the other room, leaving Mindy alone. She put her hands on her stomach and looked out the window waiting for Thomas. She saw Tinker and Tex by the trunk, but out of the darkness came another person.

"Tommy!"

Mindy ran outside and jumped into his arms.

"Tommy, where have you been? I've been so worried about you!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	13. Happy Birthday

Thomas and Mindy walked into the kitchen to see the woman trying to pull her hands free from the chair. Thomas quickly grabbed her wrist, forcing her to sit still.

"Honey, why don't you…entertain her for a moment?" Mindy suggested taking advantage of this moment. "I need to set the table."

She walked toward the refrigerator to get the birthday cake out. Thomas looked at the girl, wondering how to keep her quiet. He took a pair of headphone from a tape player he found in the woods. The music was blaring loud and he liked it. He put them over the girl's ears seeing if that would keep her calm.

Thomas growled as the girl gave a muffled yell. He grabbed the headphones and took them back.

"I guess she doesn't like your music, hun", Mindy said.

He sighed in agreement and he put the headphone back around his neck.

"Hey, Tommy."

Mindy turned to see Tex standing at the door.

"We got something special for you."

Thomas turned to see Tex setting down a giant chainsaw on the table.

"Take a look at it", he said.

Thomas got up and looked at it amazed. The chainsaw was huge! It was made of gold and had the words "The Saw is Family" inscribed on the side of the blade.

Mindy smiled as she showed him the cake.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart", she said.

Thomas smiled behind his mask as he picked up the chainsaw. He held it out in front of him seeing if it felt right.

"You like it, don't you?" Tex asked.

He nodded. Mindy smiled as she put the cake down. She picked up the little box on the counter and handed it to him.

"Here's present number two", she said.

Thomas looked at her and set his chainsaw down. He took the box and untied the ribbon. He took the lid off to find a pregnancy test inside. The strip was blue. Thomas looked at her confused.

"You see the blue part?" Mindy asked.

He nodded.

"Well, that means I'm pregnant", she said. "We're going to have another baby."

Thomas froze. Another baby? They didn't plan for that at all! Then again, they didn't plan when Mindy got pregnant with Carrie.

"What do you think about it?" Mindy asked.

He didn't know what to think. Thomas simply wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss. Their moment was ruined as Tinker came back inside.

"Well, looks like you got a present for a job you didn't finish", he said pointing at the chainsaw. "You lost the darkie, didn't you?"

Thomas looked down ashamed.

"Well, didn't you?"

"Leave him alone", Mindy said. "It's no way to treat our birthday boy."

Thomas took the headphones from his neck and the tape player from his pocket. He held them out to Tinker as his way of saying sorry.

"Oh fine!" Tinker said taking it. "Another toy! You've got to learn!"

Tinker opened the oven door and threw the tape player inside. Thomas growled and grabbed him by the throat. That tape player had a tape he liked in there. He did not want to see it destroyed.

"Tommy!" Mama Sawyer said as she watched him. "Tommy, haven't I told you…"

"Wait, Mama", Tex said.

Thomas opened the oven door and forced Tinker to look inside. The tape player was already burning. Tinker reached in with his clawed hand for the tape player, but Thomas pulled that arm back. He wanted to see him use his real hand to get it out.

Tinker yelled in pain as he grabbed the burning tape player. He handed it to Thomas who pushed him to the floor. Thomas took the tape out of the tape player. He nearly cried as he thought about how close he came to losing the tape. He loved the music on it.

"It's okay now", Mama Sawyer soothing said. "It's okay."

"Come on, honey", Mindy said. "Why don't we go to the basement? We can go see if Mindy's old toys still work. We'll need them for the new baby."

Thomas nodded as he followed her down the hall to the basement.


	14. Carrie's First Kill

Thomas set his chainsaw down on a table nearby. He looked at the burnt tape he got out of the oven and set it aside with his other tapes. He could check on it later.

"Tommy", Mindy said. "Where do we keep Carrie's old toys?"

She heard no answer or any noise. Mindy turned around to see Thomas sitting at the table, looking at his reflection in a mirror.

Thomas was beginning to worry all over again. He remembered how much he worried the last time Mindy was pregnant. He almost lost her when Carrie was born. Would it happen again? Thomas was also worried when he thought Carrie would inherit his skin disease.

He ran his hand across his mask as he began thinking about it again. Would the new baby get the disease?

Mindy watched him think. She wrapped her arms around him and looked back at his reflection.

"You know, you're perfect just the way you are, honey", she said. "I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

Thomas sighed and looked at her reflection. He wondered how he was so lucky to get a person like Mindy. She was always so good to him.

"Let's see if Mindy's toys still work", she said.

Thomas nodded. He picked up an old Alphabet Soup electronic toy. Both of them watched as it turned on and music played. A picture of a clown was shown.

"_What is it?"_ the game asked.

Thomas looked at the picture and pressed his fingers against the keyboard.

"_F-O-O-D…Nope, try again."_

Thomas looked at it surprised and confused. He got it wrong? He pressed his fingers against the letters again.

"_F-O-O-D…Nope, try again."_

He sighed in frustration. How was he wrong? The picture was a person. They ate people. That picture he was looking at was a picture of food.

Mindy giggled at his confusion. Thomas glared at her feeling embarrassed.

"Honey, why don't you try C-L-O-W-N?" she suggested.

He turned back to the toy and typed it in.

"C-L-O-W-N…That is correct!"

Thomas turned and looked at Mindy surprised. How did she get that right?

"You're welcome", she chuckled. "That's enough of that for tonight."

He nodded as he turned it off. He got up and picked up his chainsaw.

* * *

Mindy looked in the kitchen to see Tex looking at the woman who was still nailed to the chair. Thomas sat down at the table and started polishing his chainsaw.

"Who's turn is it to kill?" Mindy asked.

Carrie came running into the kitchen.

"No!" she yelled out getting everyone's attention. "Please don't! Not again!"

"What's wrong?"

"Tinker promised!" she said. "The next one's mine! Let me do it!"

Tex and Tinker looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

Mindy looked at Thomas.

"Do you think she's old enough? Is she ready for this?"

Thomas nodded as he looked at Carrie proudly.

"Alright, darling", Tinker said. "Go get him. Hell, she's old enough."

"She only nine", Mindy said. "Tommy didn't kill until he was 12. I didn't kill until I was 18."

"Well, she's not you, is she?" Tex asked as he set Carrie on the counter. "Ready, honey?"

Carrie nodded excitedly.

"Hold Sally", she said handing her doll to him.

"Hold this one here", he said pointing at the handle.

"You have to count one, two, three."

"Right. We will."

Mindy sat next to Thomas as they watched their daughter prepare for her first kill. Carrie wrapped her fingers around the handle.

"One…two…three!"

Carrie pulled down on the handle. A large sledgehammer swung down, smashing into the face of the young man that hung over the sink. Tex giggled and clapped. Tinker laughed out loud as he looked at her. Mindy cheered as she kissed Thomas' cheek.

"Oh Tommy, can you believe it?" she said. "Our baby's first kill!"

Tex gave Carrie a coffee mug and set her down on the floor. She held it in the sink, letting the man's blood fill it.

"Carrie, come here", Mindy said.

She handed Thomas the mug and crawled onto his lap. Mindy kissed her forehead.

"Sweetie, I am so proud of you!" she said.

Thomas nodded as he hugged her.

"Honey", Mama Sawyer said. "You go get washed up for supper now."

"Mommy, do I have to?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, you do", Mindy said. "Go upstairs now."

Carrie looked at Thomas who also nodded. He kissed her cheek before letting her jump off his lap. Mindy smiled as she sat in his lap.

"I can only imagine how much fun our new baby's first kill will be", she said.


	15. Attack

Mindy watched as Tinker and Tex looked at the dead man that hung over the sink.

"We get this one skinned and dressed out, we'll have enough sowbelly for a while", Tinker said.

"Yeah, I guess that's right", Tex said.

"What we need now is a good mess of greens."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you", Mindy said. "But the garden out back isn't growing anything."

Tex nodded as he walked over to the girl in the chair. He kneeled in front of her smiling and looking at Thomas.

"Maybe we could…let Tommy play", he said with a smile. "He does make the sweetest damn babies, you know?"

Mindy narrowed her eyes. She looked back at Thomas who was polishing his chainsaw but looked scared at the same time. He remembered what happened the last time he was caught with another girl.

"Tex how could you even think of that!" she yelled. "Tommy's my husband! He knows better than to mess around with other girls!"

Tex just stared at her not feeling the least bit sorry for what he said. He got up and went to help Tinker with the dead body. Mama Sawyer pulled lipstick out of her pocket.

"Mindy", she said handing it to her.

Mindy took the cap off and looked at the girl feeling nothing but hatred. She took the lipstick and drew a large X on the girl's face. Thomas picked up his chainsaw and started it up. The engine revved loudly as Mindy and Mama Sawyer covered their ears.

"Get her, Tommy!" Mindy said.

The girl screamed as she struggled to get out of the chair. Out of nowhere, gunshots rang out as bullets came through the window. Thomas dropped the chainsaw and he pushed Mindy to the floor with him on top to protect her.

More shots came as Mama Sawyer was shot in the chest.

"Mama!" Tinker screamed.

Suddenly, two fingers off his hand were blown off, as well as his left ear.

"Tink!" Tex yelled as Tinker fell to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Mindy screamed in fear.

Tex fell to the floor avoiding all bullets. The girl in the chair pulled her feet free from the ropes and her hands free from the nails.

"Get the bitch!" Tinker yelled. "Get the bitch!"

Tex got up and grabbed the girl before she could run out the door. She reached her hands over to the counter and grabbed a knife. She shoved her arm forward, stabbing him in the shoulder. Tex let go of her, letting the girl ran out the back door.

Thomas got up and grabbed his chainsaw and ran out the door.

"Tommy, wait!" Mindy said.

She got up and ran upstairs. Carrie was in her room alone. She held her doll close as she cried.

"Mommy, what's happening?" she asked.

"We're having a little problem", Mindy said. "Sweetie, I need you to stay here. Mommy and Daddy will take care of this. So you just stay in your room and don't come out unless I say so."

Carrie nodded. Mindy ran out of the room and went into hers and Thomas' room where her sledgehammer was. Outside she heard an engine revving up. She looked out the window to see Thomas in the truck. Right in front of him was a man pointing a gun at the truck.

"Tommy!" she yelled out.

"Oh shit!" the man yelled out.

He ducked underneath the truck as Thomas came driving. Thomas stopped the truck and got out as he saw the girl run toward the woods. He grabbed his chainsaw out of the back of the truck and ran after her.

"Tommy, wait for me!" Mindy yelled.

She grabbed her sledgehammer and ran down the stairs. Mindy stopped as she looked in the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Is everyone okay?"

Mama Sawyer was gasping for air while Tinker looked at his bloody hand. Tex stood up and looked at her ready to fight.

"Go get the meat, boy!" Tinker said. "I'll be in hell for breakfast."

Mindy watched as Mama Sawyer went limp in her chair. Tex pushed her toward the door.

"Let's go", he said. "Tommy needs help out there."


	16. The Swamp

Tex and Mindy stepped outside to see the man that shot at them under the truck. He crawled out from under it right where they were standing. Tex giggled as he started hitting him with an axe. The man got up and pulled the axe from his hands.

"Come on, sweetheart", Tex said. "Let's see what you got."

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" the man asked. "Why can't you leave us alone?"

"We're hungry."

"You never heard of pizza?"

The man swung the axe hitting the gas can on the truck. Tex punched the man giving him a smirk.

"I like liver…" Tex said.

He punched him again before turning to the truck. He grabbed a loose chain off it and wrapped it around the man's neck.

"…and onions. And pain! And pain! And pain!"

Mindy watched as the man grabbed Tex and threw him over his shoulder.

"Tex!"

"You stay right there, honey", Tex said. "I can handle this."

Gas kept pouring from the truck with nobody noticing. Mindy watched the men fight in the mud as the gas continued to pour. Tex grabbed his axe and held it tightly.

"Come on!" he yelled. "Come on! It's time for dinner!"

The man pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit it.

"You're toast, fuck!" he yelled.

He dropped it in the mud where the gas was. Tex looked down to see the trail of gas that led from the truck…to him. He screamed as his entire body was engulfed in flames.

"Oh my god!" Mindy screamed. "Tex!"

Tex ran back toward the house before he collapsed and burned to death. Mindy looked at his body before looking back at the man. He was running toward the woods. He was going after Thomas next!

"I'm coming, Tommy!" Mindy yelled as she ran toward the woods. "I'm coming!"

* * *

Thomas ran through the woods as he chased the girl. His leg brace squeaked loudly in contrast with his running chainsaw. He heard a rope snap a few feet away from him. The girl must've gotten caught in one of their traps. He followed the sounds of her screams until he heard water splashing. She was caught in the trap that led to the swamp they dumped body parts in.

He ran toward the swamp and hid behind the trees. Thomas watched the girl crawl out of the swamp. As she laid in the grass catching her breath, he stepped out from the trees and raised his chainsaw above his head. The girl screamed as he revved his chainsaw.

The man who shot at the house ran toward him and pushed him away from the girl, into the swamp. Startled, Thomas lost his grip on the chainsaw, dropping it in the swamp.

"Tommy!"

The girl looked to see Mindy running with her sledgehammer in her hands. Mindy grabbed her by the hair.

"Where is he?" she asked. "Where's Tommy?"

"Benny!" the girl screamed. "Benny!"

Both girls watched as the men surfaced in the water and fought each other. Mindy was scared as the chainsaw continued running behind them.

"Kill him, Benny!" the girl screamed.

Mindy kicked her as she watched the fight.

"Kill him, Tommy!" she yelled. "You can do it, honey!"

The girl laughed as Thomas was hit in the head with a rock. Enraged, Mindy raised her sledgehammer over her head. The girl looked up and kicked Mindy's legs underneath her, making her fall to the ground. The girl took the hammer and smashed the handle into the back of her head rendering her unconscious.

The girl turned back to the fight. She screamed as she watched Thomas push the other man's head into the running blades of the chainsaw apparently killing him.

Thomas turned his attention to her. He saw Mindy on the ground and yelled in anger. No one hurts his wife. He grabbed the girl by the legs and tried to pull her into the swamp. The girl grabbed a nearby rock and turned to smash his head with it.

"I'm sorry", she said as she hit him again. "I'm sorry."

She continued hitting him with the rock.

"Tommy?"

Mindy's eyes fluttered open as she saw the girl pull herself out of Thomas' grip.

"Die!" she yelled as she smashed the rock against his head one more time.

Thomas finally went limp as his eyes closed and he began sinking into the water. The girl got up and ran away from the swamp.

"Tommy!" Mindy yelled. "Tommy, are you ok?"

She watched as Thomas' head sank beneath the water.

"TOMMY!"

She got up and dove into the water.


	17. Time to Go Home

_Finally I'm back! No, I didn't desert you. Mom didn't pay the cable bill so we went without cable and internet for a month. It was hell!_

* * *

Mindy kicked her legs hard as she swam through the swamp. The water was disgusting. It was filled with body parts, blood and mud. How was she going to find Thomas in all that?

Bubbles floated to the surface as Mindy continued swimming. The chainsaw was probably still running! Who knew where it was in this dirty water? Mindy hoped she wouldn't get caught on the blade. And Thomas…

_Tommy, please don't be dead!_ she prayed.

Mindy felt something soft in the water. It felt more like clothes instead of skin. It must've been Thomas! Mindy grabbed tight and pulled. She kicked hard and swam up to the surface. As soon as she felt cold air on her skin, she gasped for air.

"Tommy?"

She looked at him, noticing he was laying limp in her arms. Mindy looked back at shore. The girl from before was gone. Oh well. Not like she could do anything about it now.

"Tommy, wake up", Mindy said as she looked at Thomas.

He didn't move a muscle. Mindy started panicking as she swam to shore. Thomas was really heavy, but what could she expect? He was much bigger than her after all. Mindy pulled him onto land and laid him down on the grass.

"Tommy", she said. "Tommy, wake up."

The empty sockets of his mask stared back at her with his own eyes closed. Mindy grabbed a handful of his shirt and shook him.

"Tommy…"

She laid her ear against his lips waiting for him to breathe. Nothing. She pressed her ear to his chest to find a heartbeat. Silence.

"Tommy!" Mindy cried.

She looked at his unmoving body and cried. Her husband was gone. It was just her, Carrie and her unborn child on their own. Unless…unless there was a chance. She remembered being taught in school.

Mindy stood up on her knees and put her hands on top of Thomas' chest. She counted to herself as she pressed down, trying to get his heart to beat again. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his as she breathed into his lungs.

"Tommy, breathe", Mindy said. "Do it for me! For Carrie! For our baby!"

She breathed again, trying not to cry.

"Don't leave us", she said. "Tommy, don't you leave me now."

Mindy put her hands on his chest and pressed down again. Without warning, water spewed out of his mouth as he coughed. Mindy quickly rolled him over helping him cough up the rest of the water.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked worried.

Thomas gave no indication as he laid back down on breathing hard. Mindy couldn't help but smile as she hugged him.

"I thought I lost you", she said. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Thomas shook his head once he caught his breath. He sat up and hugged her back. Mindy quickly got up and helped him to his feet.

"We need to get back home!" she said. "Carrie's all alone and everyone's dead!"

They walked back to the house as quickly as they could. They found what was left of their truck burning. They went inside to see Tinker and Mama Sawyer dead.

"Carrie!" Mindy called.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Carrie stood at the top of the stairs holding her doll. Thomas picked her up as he and Mindy hugged her tight.

"Oh sweetie, you're alright!" Mindy said.

"What's going to happen?" Carrie asked. "What do we do now?"

"Go with daddy and pack your things. We're going home."

"Home?"

"Yes, home. We're going home to our real family. I'm going to call Uncle Hoyt. He'll come and pick us up."

"Uncle Hoyt?" Carrie asked.

She hadn't seen any of them since she was a baby. She didn't remember anyone.

"Yes, he's daddy's older brother. You'll also see Grandma, daddy's mama. And there's Uncle Monty, daddy's uncle."

"Okay", Carrie said unsure.

Mindy walked into the kitchen looking at the dead bodies. She picked up the phone to call their family. It was time to go home at long last.

* * *

_Well that's the end for this story. Just to be clear, I am NOT doing a fic for TCM: The Next Generation. I'm going to pretend that movie doesn't exist because I don't want to believe it exists._

_My next fic will be the 2003 TCM movie. The Hewitts are back!_


End file.
